Explaining the Unexplained
by KristianaJanelle
Summary: The Truth Behind the Greatest Evils of Professional Wrestling. My failed story for NaNoWriMo last year. Half of this is from my Zombies? Oh No, It's Just Joe series and some of it is really stretched for word count goals, you've been warned. Real warnings: kinda graphic, nothing too bad. As always, please review and suggest any ideas you might have.
1. Introduction

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Sometimes people have nightmares, dreams of big hairy monsters underneath their beds or in their closets. Some people have superstitions, beliefs that bad luck will come their way if they do not perform certain rituals. Some people have fears, terrifying wonder of what lurks in the dark corners of their house or just outside their windows. The one thing all these things have in common is the fact that most of society writes them off as "fake" and the people who believe them are written off as having "overactive imaginations". The monster under your bed is just the result of reading a scary story or eating the wrong food before laying down to sleep. Superstitions are just silly traditions that will never really have an effect on anything in your life. Fears are just challenges that can be overcome with courage. But what if these things are not fake? What if we have a reason to be afraid? Society likes to write away the uncertain or unexplainable as fiction, rather than accept it as a fact that has not yet been fully discovered. They fear the unknown and like to believe that their world is safer if they block it all out. They try to find a "reasonable theory" to explain away anything new or different to them. What they do not realize is that some things are not meant to be explained. Some things are just beyond human comprehension. While their claims that all these things are fiction is false, their fear of them is still valid in some cases. We are not alone on this planet. We never were and we never will be. There is more out there than anyone could ever discover in a single lifetime. There is more out there than anyone, believer or not, could ever hope to discover. Some things in the unknown exist to help, others are completely harmless, but there are some that exist simply to cause harm to anything that comes across their paths. The helpful things in the unknown are usually associated with light colors and soft shapes. They exist to make creatures feel better in times of need, think clearly in times of crisis, and to help other creatures pass on this gift of help to one another. Some children are known to have invisible, or "imaginary", friends who keep them company when they are lonely. Parents of these children encourage this because they believe the their child is being imaginative. In reality, this "imaginary" friend is an unknown element sent to help the child through a hard time. When these "imaginary" friends suddenly disappear as the child gets older, it is actually because the child has overcome whatever the issue was that was bothering them or because the child has learned how to cope with their problem. When adults sense that something is wrong before it happens, it is called having a "sixth sense". This is actually that same unknown element, sent to help the adult realize that something important is about to happen. However, not all of these unknown elements are invisible. Some of them take on the form of teddy bears, security blankets, dolls, heirlooms of loved ones, or anything else that holds a lot of emotional value to the person they are trying to help. Blending in is important to them, as they do not want to cause alarm and add to the problem they were sent there to prevent. The harmless things in the unknown exist for very little reason other than to relieve the boredom of creatures. They have a very slight ability to cause joy and panic, but since they have very little power, these emotions are not even noticeable most of the time. These unknown elements can play small pranks on creatures, such as blowing hair or causing a chill down a spine. They also have the power to make small things such as small dishes or cups shatter at times, though this activity is much more draining so they tend to avoid doing it most of the time. They are mostly invisible, but can take on the form of shadows at times. They are usually the thing you see out of the corner of your eye in a public place but that you can never quite catch a glimpse of. The stronger of these unknown elements also have the ability to cause creatures to trip or fall. They love hearing laughter and excitement so they tend to stay around places populated mostly by small children. The things in the unknown that exist simply to cause harm are the ones you need to worry about. These things are dangerous and sometimes even deadly. The harmful things in the unknown enjoy seeing the pain they cause other creatures more than anything else. These things have been known to stop at nothing to defeat an enemy. Worst of all, every creature they come across is a potential enemy to them, no matter how innocent it may be in reality. Children often wake in the night terrified for their lives because one of these harmful unknown elements has entered their dreams to torment them. Creatures sometimes wake up crying and cannot remember why they are feeling so scared because of these unknown elements. These are the creatures we need to prepare ourselves for. They have the ability to cause freak accidents and mental breaks, causing harm to creatures, causing them to harm each other, and causing them to harm themselves. The more pain they can cause, the better they feel. They look for situations where causing harm to one person can lead to the suffering of others. You hear all the time about creatures killing each other for unexplained reasons, this is the result of one of these harmful unknown elements getting into the head of that creature, causing them to kill. These unknown elements are truly evil.

No matter if they are good, harmless, or evil unknown elements, they will still cause panic among creatures if their identities are exposed. That is where our company comes into play. We exist to keep all unknown elements secret. We work very hard to make sure that no creature has the ability to expose an unknown element to the public eye, sometimes resorting to mind-altering techniques to do so. To someone on the outside, this may seem extreme, but we have let creatures go in the past and they have caused all kinds of chaos for us by trying to tell their tale, forcing us to track them down all over again.

The most common unknown elements we deal with are unknown elements who disguise themselves as professional wrestlers. They have found the perfect hiding place amongst all the shenanigans and oddities in the world of professional wrestling, as their unique qualities do not seem out of place to the creatures they associate with. A lot of people believe that the professional wrestling persona they see is just a human being playing a part, but more often than not, it is an unknown element that has taken on a human form in an attempt to blend in more. You may ask why these unknown elements choose professional wrestling as opposed to just going out into the human world under normal circumstances. The answer is that, even in human form, some of the habits that the unknown elements have come across as strange to the general public. In the professional wrestling world, they simply appear to be playing a part. These elements are mostly neutral on moral grounds. However, there are some evil elements that live in the world of professional wrestling that are out to cause harm and others that fight the evil unknown elements and keep them from doing harm.

One of the more well known helpful elements in the professional wrestling world goes by the name of Shark Boy. He is sometimes employed directly by us to fight off evildoers, whether of unknown origin or not. His appearance makes him seem like a human who should not be taken seriously to other humans, but what they do not realize is that this is just a cover to throw off evildoers. In reality, Shark Boy is one of our most dangerous allies and is a highly successful crime fighter, taking down some of the most notorious of the unknown elements we have ever seen.

Our most feared opponents in our fight to keep the world safe from evil unknown elements include Vince McMahon and Samoa Joe. They are highly dangerous and will stop at nothing to get what they want. For Vince McMahon, this goal is world domination. For Samoa Joe, this goal is simply to eliminate as many people as possible, regardless of innocence. We have special forces trained specifically to take out both of these threats, if need be. There is already an attack force in place for Samoa Joe, as he has proven to be a massive threat to society.

Vince McMahon tends to keep to himself and is only dangerous to the public when his power and domination over others is threatened. We have learned that as long as his ego is not in harm's way, he will not execute any attacks on the world as a whole. He enjoys torturing unsuspecting wrestling fans with uninteresting matches featuring bulk muscle with no talent. His weapon of choice is death by boredom. His only known weakness is big, bulky professional wrestlers with very little ability.

Samoa Joe, on the other hand, takes pleasure in murdering any creature that crosses his path. We are currently working to track him down and eliminate him forever, our only problem is that he has no known weaknesses. It is unknown how many victims Samoa Joe truly has to his name, as the numbers continue to increase day by day as more are found. He travels by mini horse and carries a weapon that is said to be as shockingly disturbing as it is deadly. None of his known victims have ever survived an attack.


	2. Warnings

**Chapter Two: Warnings**

Some people in our society may be interested in aiding us by attempting to fight or capture some of these dangerous elements for us. We advise those of you who fall into that category to reconsider this, as it is extremely dangerous to you, to other creatures, and even to some unknown elements. Something as simple as an indication of some recognition of one of these unknown elements may motivate it to attack anything in its path. These unknown elements are not to be taken lightly no matter how innocent or harmless they may appear. In most cases, these elements will be planning their attacks before you are even aware that they are present. The following information is provided for your own safety, should you choose to ignore it, you are in direct violation of our policies. Because you have read this information, you have acknowledged that our agency has made you properly aware of the consequences of your actions.

Remember, evil unknown elements have supernatural abilities that you do not have. They are more powerful, more perceptive, and more intelligent than most human beings and will stop at nothing to make sure that harm comes to those who pose a threat to them. By exposing yourself to them, you are already putting yourself at risk. If they sense you are fighting them, you will be at even greater risk and their need to eliminate you will be extremely strong. As we have encouraged you not to attempt to capture these dangerous elements, we are not responsible for any harm that comes to you as a result of ignoring our requests. Should we become aware of your attempts to capture dangerous unknown elements, we reserve the right to prevent you from doing so by any means necessary. We work very hard to keep our battles a secret, and your attempts to fight dangerous elements puts our confidentiality at risk.

If we are forced to confront you and prevent your activities, we will not be held responsible for any harm that comes to you as a result. We do not support unnecessary force or violence against the innocent. However, by attempting to capture an unknown element, you will have given up your innocence. If you still wish to put yourself in harm's way, knowing that you are both a threat to our agency and a threat to the evil unknown elements you are attempting to fight, we are obligated to provide you with some advice to improve your chances of survival.

These unknown elements will always have an advantage on you, no matter how much training you believe you have or how much more intelligent you think you are. It is guaranteed that you will end up at a disadvantage at some point in your quest to fight evil unknown elements. Should you find yourself at such a disadvantage, it is highly advisable to have some form of contact with a helpful unknown element set up prior to your quest. The helpful unknown element will aid you when it senses that you are in danger, having established an alliance with you on a previous occasion. Having a helpful unknown element in alliance with you is not a guarantee of your safety. The helpful unknown element that you have aligned yourself with may be fulfilling a task it believes is more important that the danger you are in at the time you need its aid, or it may not be powerful enough to counter the evil unknown element you are being threatened by at the time.

Helpful unknown elements are usually found around accidents, unfortunate circumstances, and disasters. They do not have the ability to physically fight another unknown element. However, they do have the ability to make the creatures that they are trying to aid feel more confident and calm, thus increasing the creature's ability to fight and defend itself. The first instinct of helpful unknown elements is to comfort creatures in times of need and pain. It is a popular belief that when a creature comes into contact with a helpful unknown element, that creature then becomes more powerful. The believed effects have been related to the superpowers of fictional characters in comic books. However, this is a false assumption. While helpful unknown elements do, in fact, have the ability to create a sense of peace, comfort, and confidence, they do not have the power to increase a creature's natural abilities. If a creature was not capable of doing something before it encountered a helpful unknown element, it would not be capable of performing that task after the encounter either.

There are many risks involved in attempting to form an alliance with a helpful unknown element. The first risk comes by simply attempting to find such an element. Since these elements are found around events that have a negative impact on a creature or a group of creatures, it is more than likely that a neutral or evil unknown element is either nearby or possibly even the cause of such an event. Attempting to form an alliance with an unknown element that is not helpful may result in you or the element causing harm, whether intentional or not, to the creature you are attempting to help.

If you mistakenly align yourself with a neutral unknown element, your new ally will most likely be inclined to play tricks on the creature you are trying to help or act indifferently towards you in a time of need. If you are trying to fight an evil unknown element and you call upon a neutral unknown element for help, the neutral unknown element will be inclined to ignore you. If, by chance, the neutral unknown element does come when you need it, it is likely to abandon you if it feels threatened. Unknown elements have no obligations to any creature and are more likely to form alliances with each other than they are to form an alliance with another being. Should a neutral unknown element be forced to choose between yourself and an evil unknown element, the effects of it siding with an evil unknown element could be extremely negative. These effects could not only be devastating to your wellbeing and your progress in the quest you have chosen, but also to any creature that happens to cross its path. We cannot hold these unknown elements responsible for any actions they take while in alliance with you.

If you mistakenly align yourself with an evil or harmful unknown element, you will almost definitely experience some major form of harm during your quest. These unknown elements will target you and attempt to trick you into form an alliance with them. While your goal will be to bait a helpful unknown element into becoming your ally, there may be harmful unknown elements whose goals are to become your ally in order to use you to cause greater harm to other creatures. Evil unknown elements are generally the most powerful of unknown elements and possess abilities that grow stronger when combined with fear. If these unknown elements can trick you into aligning with them, they can use you as a weapon to cause any damage they please and force you to take the blame for their actions. As we've stated previously, they will stop at nothing to accomplish their goals.

If you are caught in alignment with a harmful unknown element, whether willingly or unwillingly, you will be considered guilty of conspiring to commit malicious acts against society. Those caught committing or conspiring to commit malicious acts against society are considered a direct threat to our agency. We are under direction to eliminate you immediately under these circumstances. You will be held entirely responsible for any harm that comes to any creature as a result of your actions. You will also be held responsible for any harm that comes to yourself as a result of your actions. We assume that you are of a mentally and physically sound state, allowing you to make proper decisions when it comes to the issues at hand. If you are not of sound mental and physical condition, we advise you to direct our requests to a person who is. That person would then be considered responsible for helping you make a proper decision.

No matter how much good you think you are doing by attempting to catch or fight an evil unknown element, you will always be causing our agency trouble rather than helping us. If you have no interest in helping our agency in the first place, then you are to be considered a threat from this point on. If you have already been attempting to catch or fight evil unknown elements, please do not attempt to inform us of your actions. Simply cease all activity immediately and stay as far away from your previous locations as possible. If you feel you are in danger, inform us only of that and not of any of your past activity. Should you choose to confess your attempts to capture or fight any unknown element, we will consider you to be just as much of a threat as you would be if we had caught you without your confession. Even the smallest bit of evidence we have against you is more than sufficient enough for us to make a solid case for your elimination. We do not wish to bring unnecessary harm to the innocent creatures of society. However, we consider our eliminations to be completely necessary and the creatures who we eliminate to be guilty. There are no trials, no appeals, and no exceptions in our agency. We do not give second chances, we do not give warnings, and we certainly ever grant permission for violations of our policies. Having been warned, we believe you to be educated in the ways of our agency well enough to make an intelligent decision. While we do have the abilities to manipulate free will, we do not use these abilities unless no other option is available. This means that you have a choice regarding your previous plans of tracking evil unknown elements. We only ask you, is it worth the risk? The logical answer, of course, is that it is not worth the risk. We believe you to be of sound moral judgment, we can only hope you choose to use the same logic when considering this yourself.

In addition to the risks involved in unknown element capture itself, we are obligated to inform you of the risks that the environment of negative events brings. These include, but are not limited to; gunfire, severe burns, unexpected attacks of any sort, and near death experience of any sort. These are everyday risks and should not be associated specifically with unknown elements. However, just because the are not associated with the unknown does not mean they are to be taken any less seriously. They are still just as much, if not more, of a threat to your wellbeing and the wellbeing of others. Some of them may even be a threat to those unknown elements trying to aid you.


	3. Some Background on the Narrator

**Chapter Three: Some Background on the Narrator**

A lot of individuals believe that those who fight, capture, or control unknown elements are not of a sound state of mind. While I have never seen documented proof of this, I cannot honestly state that I do not believe this. In order to successfully fight, capture, or control an unknown element, an individual needs to have a certain amount of reckless abandon during their quest. To track something such as an unknown element, you need a great amount of imagination. Individuals who use a lot of imagination tend to be viewed by society as strange or unusual, some parts of society even view them as being mentally unstable because of this.

A lot of individuals who choose to work with unknown elements use such great amounts of imagination in their quests that many of their peers and associates believe they are living in a fantasy world. This is true to some extent. Most people believe that unknown elements are a fantasy and that they do not actually exist. By associating with unknown elements during quests, an individual must immerse themselves completely into the world of unknown elements, therefore immersing themselves in a world of fantasy in the minds of those who do not believe. This does not, by any means, imply that my agency only enlists the services of those who are not of a sound state of mind. It does, however, mean that we are generally not very popular to the average member of society.

Without sounding too egotistical, I would like to point out that I am an exception to this standard. While I do spend a lot of time in the world of unknown elements, I also work very hard to keep a good public image. I believe that if you are viewed in a good light by society, you are more likely to get the help you need when you need it. If you are considered an outcast by most of society, you are less likely to be taken seriously in a time of need. If you establish yourself as an interesting individual who is looked at in a positive light by society, you will find that you get help, not only in times of need, but even when you do not ask for it. I do not agree with these standards, as it is ridiculous to judge someone based on something you do not understand, but I am not above taking advantage of them anyway. If society chooses to only take me seriously after I have established myself as someone worth listening to, then so be it. It is a better option than the alternative of being ignored in a time of need.

The agency that employs me specializes in supernatural and paranormal defense. It defends all creatures against anything it deems a threat against society. This includes any paranormal or supernatural activity, such as; extraterrestrial activity, any occurrence beyond seemingly logical explanation, and anything that has come into contact with something paranormal, supernatural, or unknown. Any being that comes into contact with, or that is part of an event involving, something that falls into one of these categories is considered a threat as well. Our main objective is to protect society from states of panic and distress. Encounters with the abnormal, specifically unknown elements, have been a well documented cause of both these states. We have many ways of preventing such things from happening.

Many people question why I would choose a profession that involves exposing myself to danger, and even near death experiences, in hopes of capturing or fighting something that most creatures do not even know they have come into contact with. The answer is that just because you are not aware of an encounter, that does not mean that you are not at risk to be effected by that encounter. There are many cases in which a creature has accidentally come across an unknown element and was not aware it was there, only to find a series of negative things happening to them after the encounter that they cannot explain. This takes a huge toll on a creature's mental state and has been known to drive some to insanity. A creature that is not in a stable mental state is an obvious potential danger to society. An entire community can be ruined by just one encounter with an unknown element. Unknown elements have also been known to incorporate themselves into a creature's life after an encounter, in hopes of exposing themselves to more people, or potential victims.

If a creature is unaware that an unknown element has latched onto them and incorporated itself into the creature's life, that creature could potentially expose every other creature it knows to the unknown element without ever realizing it did so. The more creatures an unknown element has been in contact with, the harder it is to catch. With all of these factors in mind, I feel that it is my duty to prevent unknown elements from being in contact with other creatures as much as possible. Some creatures have been known to try to find an unknown element again, once they are aware they have been in contact with one. We take preventative measures against this by eliminating all memories of an unknown element from every creature that has been documented as having an encounter.

I chose to work with unknown elements because I have had an encounter with one before. An unknown element helped me in a time of need and may have saved my life, I understand that not all unknown elements pose a threat to society and not all unknown elements should be stopped. If I feel that an unknown element I am tracking is being helpful, rather than harmful, I will allow it to finish its task before capturing it. My agency does not approve of this tactic, but my records show that more creatures associated with my quests have walked away from encounters unharmed or even feeling better than the creatures associated with any other employees' quest in this agency.

My first encounter was after a serious accident I was involved in. I was injured in a car accident and I was panicking, which was causing me more harm. A helpful unknown element came to my aid and calmed me down, allowing me to think logically and escape from the car. I was told that if I would not have calmed down when I did, I would have injured myself so badly that I would not have survived. The helpful unknown element gave me the peace of mind I needed to think clearly and rescue myself. Without it, I would have died in that accident. I later learned that there was another unknown element at the site of that accident. The other unknown element was a harmful one, and had caused my accident in the first place. This is how I learned of the ongoing battle between harmful unknown elements and helpful unknown elements.

Some time ago, helpful unknown elements decided that they were not content to just help creatures in times of need. They decided that they wanted to actually step up and fight against the harmful unknown elements that were causing these creatures pain and suffering in the first place. The harmful unknown elements paid no attention to the helpful unknown elements, as helpful unknown elements have no power to physically stop a harmful unknown element from doing whatever it is that it wants to do. Instead, the helpful unknown elements started tracking down the harmful unknown elements and started trying to figure out what the harmful unknown elements had planned for their next attacks. After a helpful unknown element would figure out what a harmful unknown element had planned, they would follow the harmful unknown element to its next task and try to aid the harmful unknown element's victim as they were attacked. The victims of the harmful unknown elements started escaping from their attacks less harmed and sometimes even entirely unharmed. The number of deaths related to harmful unknown element attacks decreased greatly, and the harmful unknown elements started getting frustrated that they could not succeed as efficiently in their goals. Because of this frustration, the harmful unknown elements started getting careless and became more frequently spotted by trackers of our agency.

When the helpful unknown elements realized that our agency was trying to catch harmful unknown elements, they started drawing more attention to themselves in hopes of getting members of our agency to realize that they were trying to help. Instead of interpreting their pleas for assistance properly, our agency viewed the helpful unknown elements as just as much of a threat as the harmful unknown elements. When our agency started tracking all types of unknown elements, rather than just harmful ones, the number of deaths and serious harm to creatures as a result of an unknown element attack started increasing again. My agency refuses to acknowledge the connection between these events, but to me it is very clear. I have tried bringing attention to the change in statistics, but my agency is completely convinced that all unknown elements are extremely harmful and cannot be trusted to aid us in any way. Due to this false assumption, I am the only employee who even attempts to use helpful unknown elements in our fight against harmful unknown elements. I must keep this fact a secret or I will also be considered a threat to my agency.

I am well aware of the risks of going against the rules of my agency. I am prepared for the consequences of being caught, should it come to that. However, I believe that I can eventually prove that the helpful unknown elements do exist and that they really can be our allies. You may think that I am all along fighting a losing battle, but you are wrong. I am not alone in my fight, as I firmly believe that they feel I am on their side too.


	4. The College

**Chapter Four: The College**

It was a beautiful college at the start, full of rich colors and beautiful trees. A place where everyone wanted to come to learn, but just as much a place where everyone wanted to come to enjoy the view. Everyone who came to the college instantly fell in love with it, with its mahogany and cherry finishes on every wooden surface, and strong cast iron detailing on any support frame, it was impossible not to. It was not just the beauty of the college that drew people to it, the entire campus also had an atmosphere of mystery and adventure.

Some people thought it was the deep finishes of the wooden surfaces combined with the dark charcoal of the cast iron detailing that gave the college a slightly Gothic look that made the campus seem mysterious. Other people thought that it was just the fact that it was set far away from the rest of the town it was in that gave it its sense of adventure. However, no one knew the truth about why the campus was so mysterious. While we can never be certain why they decided to use the campus as their dwelling, the college turned out to be an ideal place for unknown elements to breed and live.

A lot of people reported mysterious occurrences, both good and bad, during their time on the campus. People complained of being pushed down stairs even though they were alone, of feeling like they had been hit despite no one being near enough to do so, and of waking up with bruises that they could not explain. However, this did not drive them to leave the school, as there was always more good than bad. Soon after bad experiences, people reported feeling at ease in the most tense situations, not feeling pain after getting hurt, and feeling more confident than they had in their entire lives before coming to the college. There were also a lot of reports of pranks being pulled but this was believed to be typical of any college student, though no one could ever find any student responsible for the pranks. Of course, all of these experiences were actually as a result of encounters with unknown elements.

I have searched endlessly for an answer as to why no one from our agency never looked into all the activity at the college. It was an extremely well documented site of unknown element activity and our agency should have had it listed as an immense threat to society. Our agency seems to have just ignored the activity at the college completely. This agency is known for its willingness to stop any and all unknown elements by any means necessary, they would not just ignore such a high area of activity. I find this highly suspicious, but since they are my employers and I have no proof of any wrongdoing, I have no choice but to ignore the gut feeling I have that something is wrong. I have a slight hope that I will uncover some answers to the questions I have about the college by aligning myself with the helpful unknown elements. However, I am not using them just to get answers, they have done far too much to help me for me to just use and exploit them in that way.

In the beginning, there were a lot of injuries and traumatic experiences at the hands of the harmful unknown elements. At that point, they had no desire for causing enough harm to another creature on the campus to result in death or serious injury, but they were not above hurting any creature if they were bored enough. The helpful unknown elements even tended to ignore them due to the lack of permanent harm they were causing. Eventually, though, the harmful unknown elements became bored with their activities and decided that they needed to escalate the pain and panic they were causing to a new level.

When the first death occurred, nobody thought anything of it. They thought it was a little strange that a student had fallen out of a third story window that was not even supposed to be unlocked, but they just assumed that someone had made a mistake and opened it and the student had simply tripped on something and fallen. Little did they know that the harmful unknown elements had learned to possess weaker students. They took control of the student's body, opened the window and walked the student out of it, laughing as the student fell to their death. The unknown elements remained unharmed, as they were protected inside the body of the student.

After the first student died, the unknown elements realized that they could gain more power from a death than they could from just physically harming creatures. They began plotting ways to gain the most energy in the least amount of time, while making sure that they would not be caught by our agency, officials in the area, or other unknown elements. They developed a system, one harmful unknown element would possess a student at a time. Once that harmful unknown element was inside of a student, they would decide whether the student was strong enough to be used to cause harm to others, or weak enough to be eliminated entirely.

If a student was determined strong enough to cause harm, the unknown element would use them to torture others until the student was noticed by the college officials and monitored. Once it was found out that a student was causing harm to others, the student was usually removed from the campus. Of course, they would tell the officials that they had no knowledge of performing the acts they were being accused of. They would be right in their claims, as an unknown element possession was never remembered by the victim. However, having proof that the student in question did perform the acts they were being accused of, the officials had no choice but to remove the student from their campus.

If the harmful unknown elements determined that a student was weak and must be eliminated, the unknown element possessing the student had a harder task. They would create the illusion that the student was depressed and not mentally stable. The student would appear to be contemplating suicide and over the course of a month, would give the impression that they were spiraling out of control. At the end of the harmful unknown element's time with the student, they would make the student end their own life, giving the impression that the student committed suicide.

After the helpful unknown elements noticed that students were dying as a result of the harmful unknown elements, they immediately began to take action. They learned to block the harmful unknown elements' attempts to possess students by assigning themselves to monitor all unknown elements on the campus. While they were able to prevent a large number of attacks from happening, resulting in the number of negative events that took place on the campus, they were never fully able to stop them.

After a few years of student deaths and attacks, the college was forced to start a formal investigation of the campus to figure out what was causing these events. They looked into the way the students were being treated by the staff, treatment of students by their peers, the environment the students were living in on the campus, and even the home lives of the students but they were never able to come up with an solid evidence proving what was causing the events to take place. The officials were very desperate to find a reason to deter new students from coming to the college, but they were unwilling to shut down the campus entirely. Eventually, any strange activity was written off as a haunting or some other form of paranormal or supernatural activity in hopes of scaring potential new students away. The problem was, the fact that the campus became known as a place of strange and unnatural activity just made it a more desirable to new students who wished to be witnesses to the activity firsthand.

With more people looking into going to the college and even trying to track down the places where attacks most frequently happened, the college found themselves attempting to deal with a huge problem. The officials were now responsible for people who were literally looking for trouble and wanting to be part of it. When these types of students started showing up at the college, the number of attacks and death actually decreased and the officials had no idea how it was happening. The reality of the situation was that the unknown elements were beginning to feel threatened by the people that were tracking down the sites of the events. These people were essentially attempting to track down their homes and were not intimidated by their actions, because of this, the unknown elements decided to decrease activity to avoid being found. Even the helpful unknown elements decided it was best to keep a low profile due to the high level of activity aimed directly at finding them.

After the students who were tracking down the strange events at the college realized that they were not getting the results they wanted, they left the college and returned to their previous lives. When the people started leaving, the unknown elements immediately took interest. They had begun to study the students very closely to learn as much as they possible could about them. As the unknown elements noticed the people they felt threatened by were leaving, they began to increase their activity once again. When the college saw that the number of attacks and deaths were starting to increase again, they finally had no choice but to close the college entirely. To the public, the officials were forced to announce this decision as a sudden financial downfall due to students leaving which left them unable to continue maintaining their facilities.


	5. Samoa Joe Background

**Chapter Five: Samoa Joe Background**

He was always a bigger kid, but despite his intimidating appearance, he was very shy and vulnerable. He worked for his family's business during the summer doing very hard physical labor, so he was very physically strong. By the time he entered college he was the last of his family, as the rest of them had long since passed on. He did not have many friends, but was well liked by just about everyone. He was very intelligent and very friendly once he finally got up the nerve to introduce himself to his peers. All of these traits are what all of the unknown elements liked best about him.

Every group of unknown elements watched him very closely. To the helpful unknown elements he was relatable, he liked to help others just like they did. To the neutral unknown elements he was the perfect target. He was strong enough to withstand their pranks without issue, yet weak enough to be effected by them for a moment. To the harmful unknown elements he was a mystery, they could not decide whether he was strong enough for them to use as a bully towards others or weak enough to be a victim they would eventually lead to his death.

Eventually, the harmful unknown elements decided that they needed to possess him just to find out more about his abilities. When he was possessed, they were unprepared for what they had caused. He became much more powerful than he had been without the influence of the unknown elements, both physically and mentally. For some undetermined reason, the influence of an unknown element seemed to change him into a superhuman. He became capable of doing things that no other human being was capable of.

Along with his newfound abilities, he also became very cruel and heartless. Even without the direct influence of the harmful unknown elements, he began doing things to other students just to see them suffer in some way. He started out small, doing things like preventing them from getting good grades when it mattered most or ruining their favorite articles of clothing. Deep down, he knew these things did not matter much overall, which is why he fulfilled his urges to do harm by taking these actions. When the harmful unknown elements saw that he was performing malicious actions on his own, even though they did not really amount to anything, they were impressed with his performance and decided that they would keep possessing him for a longer period of time than they originally intended.

The helpful unknown elements saw these same actions being performed and misinterpreted it as a fight against the harmful unknown elements. To them, it appeared as if he was trying to make the harmful unknown elements get bored of him by pretending to give in, but not in a way that would cause any real harm to any of his peers. They felt that he was performing the actions under his own power the whole time and that he knew exactly what he was doing and he was purposely fighting them, because of this, they did nothing to aid him or to prevent the harmful unknown elements from possessing him.

Once the harmful unknown elements became bored with his attempts to cause emotional suffering without causing any real harm, they began to push their influences on him. They started very slowly, only making him get into small fights with aggressive students or break things that meant a lot to people and were of great value. They did not want to push him too far and end up losing him before they were ready to. They also did not want him to become noticed by the college officials as a threat to their facility and students. The more they began to control him, the more they realized that he was far more powerful than any other being any of them had ever possessed.

The harmful unknown elements started taking extra steps to protect him from being noticed. They were not only concerned about the college officials finding out what they were making him do, but they were also concerned that the helpful unknown elements would find a way to stop them if they got too careless. They were well aware of the fact that they were being watched by the helpful unknown elements, it was just a matter of outsmarting them or overpowering them so that they could not put a stop to their plans.

The harmful unknown elements decided that they would create a small group, consisting of the strongest elements, to possess him and test his abilities. Once a group had been established, they began creating a series of goals they wished to complete in the form of tests on him. First, they were to harm ten students without killing them and without being caught. They succeeded at this task within a day. The first student was pushed down a flight of stairs, the second and third students were caught under a falling bookcase in the library, the fourth was stabbed with a pencil, the fifth was burned in a fire during a chemistry experiment, the sixth and seventh were caught between heavy doors that had closed on them, the eighth was cut on a piece of glass from a broken window, and the ninth was tripped and broke a leg. They almost failed with the tenth student, as they were having trouble controlling the power they were creating and they nearly drowned him in a swimming pool.

After they completed this task, they set out to accomplish his first kill. This would be a mistake on their part, but they would find out soon enough. He strangled his roommate in the middle of the night after claiming to be away on a break between classes. As the life drained from the victim, he felt himself growing more and more powerful. The harmful unknown elements felt something too but instead of their usual gain of power from the kill, what they felt was their power being drained as well. For some unexplained reason, their extended possession of him had caused their powers to transfer to him. The student who started out so shy and helpful had now become part harmful unknown element. Even the helpful unknown elements feared him, as they did not know if he could take their powers as well.

When an unknown element loses its powers, it begins to die. The only way to avoid death is for an unknown element to find another source of power as quickly as possible to restore its original strength. Even if an unknown element that has been drained of its power finds a new power source in time, there are very few cases of unknown elements recovering completely from these power drainages. When wounded in this way, an unknown element essentially becomes useless and is force to resign to the role of just another member of its group. Luckily for the wounded unknown elements, their groups are usually accepting of them no matter how useless they have become.

As he gained power, the unknown elements quickly left his body to find the new power sources they so badly needed. He felt them leave, though he did not know what he was feeling at the time. The only thing he knew is that he had never felt more alive than he did in the time right after his first kill. He began craving more energy and desiring to kill again soon afterwards, all the while making sure that he would never be caught by any officials or authorities on the campus or anywhere else.

By the time the college officials realized that there was a killer on the campus, he had killed four students and was plotting a way to kill his fifth victim. Due to his careful planning no one at the college could even find a single piece of evidence linking him to his victims and because of this, they assumed that it was someone who did not live on the campus and had somehow come to the college to select their victims. They had thoroughly searched and interrogated every possible suspect, including him, and found themselves at a dead end. He knew that his powers would protect him from any form of investigation he was subjected to, as he found he had the ability to make other creatures believe that he was to be trusted, no matter how untrue the statements he was giving were.

When they reached a dead end and the deaths were still continuing to occur on the campus, the officials had no choice but to close the college until they solved the murders. After almost a year of the college being closed to the public, they found themselves financially unable to continue maintaining the facility and had to put the entire campus up for sale. As soon as the campus was announced as being for sale, a mysterious bid came in for a very high amount that they could not refuse. No one ever found out who bought the campus, but they did not look into it much, as the money they were getting was much too beneficial to risk losing and they found themselves convinced that the person who bid on the campus was very trustworthy.

A month after he bought the entire campus, he set up his home in a far off section of it. As usual, he used his powers to gain the trust of the previous owners and convinced them not to question the money they were receiving from an anonymous source. He liked the feeling of living in a place where so many of his victims had lived but more than that, he knew that there would be many curious creatures who would ignore the anti-trespassing signs and wander into his property which made picking his victims extremely easy. He quickly began to love his newfound home.


	6. The Security Guard

**Chapter Six: The Security Guard**

Another day and you are stuck at work again, you wish you were anywhere other than work. The days here always seem to go by as slow as molasses spilling out of a cold jar. This should be, well, just about as boring as every other day here. You might as well sit back, relax, and enjoy the comfort of your office. The way the mold smells when it gets warmer, the way the dust and cobwebs hang from everything, and especially the way the chair sticks to your clothes and leaves a nasty film behind when you get up; clearly, this is paradise.

Something is different today though, and you just cannot grasp what it is. You are used to not having many people around, nobody in their right mind would be in this place when they did not need to be, but today you feel even more alone than usual. Normally there is at least one or two cars driving by on the road, and there is always a housekeeper creeping around somewhere trying to seduce or solicit you for one thing or another, but no one seems to be around today. Well, at least you will not have to deal with any annoying questions or requests from them. Maybe they are out having a party or something and finally got the hint that you did not want to be included in their little group. Just the thought of what those housekeepers do in their off time makes you shudder in fear and feel slightly queasy. At least you hope that is the reason your stomach seems to be flip flopping everywhere right now.

At first, you try to ignore this uneasy feeling you have, but you cannot take it anymore. Now you are sure that it was not the thought of what the housekeepers were doing that was making you feel on edge, something bad is definitely going to happen here. You just wish you could figure out what before it is too late. Hours pass and you find yourself checking the security cameras more and more. Becoming more worried and anxious with each passing second, you stare into the cameras and down the hallways. You are looking for something, anything, that will confirm what you are already sure of. The fact, despite being the only person for miles, you are not alone.

Hours pass and you still have that same feeling in the pit of your stomach. You remember hearing something years ago about bad things happening at the college, but what was the exact story? You think it had something to do with a supernatural force of some sort. Your mind races through all the possibilities of what it could be; vampires, ghosts, werewolves, zombies… Zombies! That must have been what the stories were about, some type of mini apocalypse that that took place on the campus involving creatures that could not die and only lived to kill. You know zombies do not actually exist, though, so why are you so uneasy? There has to be another explanation for the way you are feeling.

You try to think rationally and convince yourself that zombies are not coming for you. What would you do if you were attacked by zombies anyway? It is not like you have ever been in that situation before to know how to react, maybe you should think of some sort of plan just in case. You were issued a gun as part of your security training and you have heard that zombies can be killed if you destroy their brains, so you can shoot them in the head and buy yourself some time. You only have a limited number of bullets, so you will need to use that time to find another weapon to eliminate your enemies with. You are not completely sure, but you think you remember hearing something about zombies being killed by fire. If nothing else, the zombies will have a very difficult time moving with their limbs being scorched off, so you can definitely use fire to your advantage. You look around the office to see if there is anything flammable. The chemistry lab would have a lot of flammable substances, maybe you could buy yourself enough time to get there. You start to wonder if maybe the housekeepers already thought of this and they are all huddled in there with mops and brooms waiting for the attack. This idea would make you crack up laughing if you were not so concerned about what was going to happen.

It is nearly sunset now and your shift will be over in a couple hours, maybe whatever is bothering you was really just something you ate or the thought of the housekeepers after all. You still have not seen any of them and have decided that you will go to look for them, just to make sure you will not be blamed if anything happened, after your shift is over. You are finally starting to feel a little bit at ease, having gotten used to the feeling you have had since you got here. Still, you are a security guard and you have to keep checking the monitors anyway, so you might as well continue to check to see if anything is abnormal just as frequently as you have been so far.

Finally, you see it on the screen, that faint silhouette in the distance. You had hoped you were wrong to the point of convincing yourself that you were, but it turns out you were right all along. You are, indeed, under attack and you have to act quickly if you plan to survive. You are thankful that you have already thought of what you were going to do, and know that you need to run down to the chemistry lab as soon as possible. The problem is, the image is so hypnotizing, you find yourself unable to move. It sends chills down your spine and fills you with the most intense fear you have ever experienced. You want to run, but you cannot pry yourself away from the image. Your planning will mean nothing now, as your fear has paralyzed you.

Then you start to hear them, the whispers that seem to come out of the walls. You cannot make out what they are saying and you are not sure you even want to. You were not aware that zombies chanted, but this would not come as too much of a shock, given the fact that you have never even been in contact with one to know. You remember the zoom function on the camera and zoom in for a closer look. You gasp in horror at what you see. What at first appeared to be a member of the undead army seems to be larger than normal. You are curious, and zoom in more. Suddenly, you realize you are not dealing with an undead army.

What you are dealing with is a Nation of Violence, and it is moving quickly towards you. Now you remember the stories about the college. You remember how there was one student who went crazy and started killing people during his time there. They say that he was not always that way, that he started out as a shy and helpful kid, but then he came into contact with some unknown force and it drove him insane. You remember that they said he had unnatural powers that allowed him to have superhuman strength and never got caught. There was a rumor that he had purchased the college property after it was shut down and used it as his own personal killing grounds. It is only then that you realize he may just be the owner of the college now, the same college that you work at. The same college that you are currently inside of. You can only stare in fear as the chants become clear. "Joe's gonna kill you, Joe's gonna kill you."

You finally break free from your trance, but it is too late. You attempt to leave the office and run to the chemistry lab, but he is already in the doorway. You continue to stare in horror as you realize you are on the losing end of a fight for your life. Joe is the champion of killing and his reign of terror over the living cannot be ended. You are caught by him and slammed to the ground with great force. The impact of the slam seems to bust your muscles. You struggle to stay conscious as the life is choked out of you, but in the end you have no choice but to tap out for the final time. Joe has earned another victory over the living. His reign of terror cannot be stopped.

As you lay there in your final moments, you notice something shimmering in the corner of the room. Suddenly, you feel as if a great weight has been lifted off of you and you are completely at ease with your death. You use your last bits of energy to calmly smile into the face of your killer. This only angers him more, but you are already dying, so you have nothing to lose. As you lay there thinking about the events that just took place in the office, you realize that he probably killed the housekeepers long before you even arrived at the college. Your only wish is that you could have warned the people on the next shift that he was there. As you are thinking this, you realize that he is not even with you anymore. He has left, seemingly disappearing out of thin air. You wonder if the shimmering spot in the corner has anything to do with the way you feel or the reason he left, though you have an extremely hard time believing that he would fear something or even want to avoid it, no matter what power it possessed.


	7. The Investigator

**Chapter Seven: The Investigator**

She had heard the stories about what happened in this building, but she never believed them. She was sure there was no such thing as zombies, and she was even more sure that there was no such thing as a superhuman killer who preyed on victims at the college. Still, one can never be too careful, so she approached with caution. She opened the door and walked slowly inside, making sure to check everything twice. The first thing she noticed was that the college really was as beautiful as everyone had told her it was. The fact that everything still looked like it was brand new and cleaned daily made it even harder for her to believe that anything bad could ever happen in the building. She even felt some strange sense of comfort being inside it.

She saw a door at the end of a hallway, and was sure this was the place she was sent to investigate. It was clearly marked with a sign, telling her that it was the security office. She allowed her sense of humor to emerge for a moment and considered the irony of a security office being a supposed crime scene. Shaking off the urge to laugh, she continued her way down the hall to the door. As she approached it, she started feeling slightly uneasy about going inside. She started to reconsider her initial thought that the building held a sense of comfort and beauty. Bracing herself for the worst, she opened the door to the security office.

She walked into the room and immediately saw the blood. It looked like it has been there a while, probably the result of some poor animal becoming something's meal. She ignored it; after all, if it was anything to worry about, it would be fresh. At least that was what she thought. Still slightly on guard she continued to search the room. Aside from the blood, everything seemed as normal as the day they said it happened. She tried extremely hard not to think too much about that day.

They had just reopened the college a few months before it happened. There had been no reports of unusual activity, disappearances, or deaths on the property in over a year. They assumed that whatever, or whomever, had been responsible was long gone by then. When they heard of his disappearance, they were shocked. Everything they believed to be safe was now questionable. Nothing could be considered completely trustworthy around the college anymore. They searched for months on and around the campus and never found a body or any sign of a crime. It was as if he had just vanished off the face of the earth. Even though they did not have any evidence proving a crime, everyone knew that it was the result of the killer they had all come to fear. If the killer was back, he would be making the college campus his home very quickly. With this in mind, they closed the college immediately, hoping to discourage him from staying around very long.

She had cleared the whole room except for one thing, the large cupboard at the far side of the room. It was in the opposite corner from where the door was, and the blood appeared to be leading away from it and towards the door. She paused briefly, wondering why the blood would be leading towards the door, when there was clearly not even a drop of blood in the hallway outside. She shrugged it off, assuming the door must have been partially ajar and it blocked the blood from entering the hallway during the time the animal had been in the room. Feeling completely at ease, having found nothing thus far, she flung open the cupboard with no regard to what may be inside. This turned out to be the wrong move. Suddenly she was face to face with him…the man who had gone missing all those years ago; still wearing his security uniform, covered in blood. She jumped back and screamed in terror at the sight of him.. Realizing that her screams did her no good, she regained composure. She approached him again and studied his body. His face had been carved in what appeared to be a tribal design. It was then that she realized how wrong she was about the college. The stories were true, there really had been a killer there at one point. She remembered hearing that they had never found a body in their search. She also remembered her boss telling her that they had completely cleared the building and nothing had been found. Still, the body, just like the blood, had been there for years, judging by its condition, so she continued without much worry. Her boss had probably just been too lazy to actually send a search team to clear every inch of the building and authorities had already cleared it, so the killer probably just shoved the body in there after the campus was no longer a crime scene. He could not still be around, not with the way the body was just sitting there decomposing.

She checked the rest of the building for other victims and discovered this poor man had died alone. By this time it was getting dark, so she decided to set up her living space in the back of the building. It was going to be a long month if this was all she had to work with. As days passed, she began to become restless with searching and investigating the same places over and over again with no new results. She began to think of ways to stay busy, or at least entertained, while she waited out the rest of her stay at the campus. She sat and watched the stars at night; she always did love the sky. She quickly found ways to pass the time by watching the animals and clouds in the day. If she was not so in love with nature, she would probably have been driven insane out there all alone. She soon found that the days were passing by quicker and quicker as she became used to her boring yet beautiful surroundings. She managed to keep her sanity and still keep herself safe until day 29 of her 30 day stay.

She decided she should pack up her stuff and get ready for morning. They would come pick her up in the morning; she just hoped they remembered she was out here. It was not that she was scared; she had plenty of supplies left. She was just bored beyond belief after 28 days of nothing except nature watching. There was only so much redundant investigating and nature watching a person could do before they began to long for some type of communication with another human being. She was not a very social person normally, but at this point she was dying for any bit of conversation with someone of intelligence.

She was rolling up her sleeping bag, feeling slightly disappointed at her lack of results when she heard it. The sound of hooves, and it was getting closer. She found this slightly unusual, since there had not been an animal large enough to make that sound since she had been there, but still, she brushed it off. Suddenly the sound stopped. She turned around to see where the animal had gone and was met with something entirely different. Sitting on a dark red mini horse with a giant coconut in his hand was Joe. She turned and ran. She tried to make it back inside the building but she was caught. He lifted her up into the air and threw her down. He smashed the coconut over her head, breaking both it and her skull into pieces. He picked up one of the sharp pieces and began carving into her face. She should have believed the stories.

The next day they came to get her. They were a late to pick her up and saw that her camp had been neatly packed up and her bags were sitting on the edge of the road. They looked around the building and found that it was as nice and clean as it could be. She must have gotten bored and cleaned. They saw no sign of her and figured she must have walked down the road to look for them. They put her bags in the back of the truck and went looking for her. After a couple miles in each direction, they realized she had not walked to meet them, but instead, she was missing. They decided to check her bags for a note or some clue as to where she had gone. They searched the smaller bags first, leaving a large, heavy duffel bag for last. Finally they opened the last bag. They found her, but not before Joe.

Her team searched the entire campus and found nothing except the decomposing body of a security guard that had gone missing there years ago. They had searched the campus just before they sent her there and they found nothing, yet the body appeared to have been there for years. As the mourned the death of their lead investigator they began to wonder just how powerful this killer was. They knew for a fact that the body had not been there before, even though there was solid evidence proving that it had been. They did not want to admit that they had been defeated, but the fact remained that they had just been tricked by him in a new way. It appeared as if he could materialize out of nowhere and make people forget they had seen things, or maybe they really had not seen the body because he had the ability to hide it in plain sight. Either way, they were sure they were dealing with the most powerful enemy they had ever known and they had absolutely no known way to fight him.


	8. The Strange Housekeeper

**Chapter Eight: The Strange Housekeeper**

They will not let us stay alone here anymore, not after the last time we were told that he was gone. Now we have a whole team of people who stay here, disguised as housekeepers, while we work. I have only met a couple of them, but they all seem to be pretty nice people. I do not mind the company, it tends to make the time pass a little more quickly. However, the guy they have working the closest to my office is a bit strange. He is not a bad person, he just tends to keep to himself a lot. We all use the computers here, even though we are told we should not, but lately he has become very secretive about his computer work. I just assume he is reporting to our boss to make sure everything is safe, but I do not understand why that information should be something that he keeps from me. It is not that I need to know, it is simply that I would feel more comfortable knowing what was going on. He is here now, watching me, I know it. I wonder if he knows that I am aware of his constant monitoring. If he is monitoring me as I am monitoring him, this may end badly for me. However, I do not care, as my will to find out his secrets is much too strong to be ignored. I have set traps in all the keyboards that will record anything he types and bring up any documents he was using. When he leaves, I will follow him, I just have to find out what he is doing on these computers that he cannot tell me about.

He is leaving now. He seems to be heading straight for the computers, almost as if he does not care whether or not I find out anymore. This seems very strange to me, but my need to find out what he is doing is overtaking any urge to turn back. He may have found out that I was watching him, but it is worth the risk to finally know the answers to all my questions. I will wait for him to leave the computer room before checking the computer he was on. I believe all the computers have a program installed in them that tracks and reports any illegal activity or activity that violates the facility's policy, so I am not very worried about what I may find on this computer.

He is finally gone, now I can check to see what he has been doing. I walk up to the computer and hit the specially programmed code I installed earlier that recalls everything he has done. This is strange, there is nothing more than an email document that he sent. I feel like I should not open it, simply to respect his privacy, but I must find out what is going on. Curiosity is clearly overtaking any common courtesies I may have previously extended towards him. As I opened the email, I expected to find a report on me or something shocking that I clearly wasn't meant to read, but I was actually more shocked by the lack of results I discovered. In the last email sent to him, it simply says "he is ready, he is waiting", what could this mean? I see him coming back, I cannot read anymore. I quickly close the email and put everything back the way it was so that he does not realize I was spying on him. Something about those simple words in the email is very chilling, though I cannot think of what it is. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember that there was a story about something terrible happening here, though I do not remember any detail about it. Surely whatever happened could not happen again, but still, I cannot shake the feeling that something is about to happen, something that I cannot control.

Something else seems off, I have not seen any of the other housekeeping staff tonight, despite the fact that there is a lot of work to be done. It is a bit unnerving though, given the recent feeling of unease I have been experiencing. I wonder if they know anything about the strange emails or the strange housekeeper. Perhaps I should track them down and ask them about him to see if they know anything. I cannot think about this for much longer, as I have just heard a strange noise. I have to go back to my office and check the cameras.

As I am walking down the halls, I am noticing that it is very quiet here. All the other housekeeping staff seems to have disappeared. I wonder if the strange housekeeper has told them to leave this area so that he can monitor me in peace. If this is the case, why have they not become suspicious of him as I have? I am beginning to think that they may be watching me as well, but this is most likely just my own paranoia getting the best of me due to this tense situation I am in. It could also be possible that they knew that I was watching the strange housekeeper and they did not want to interfere with my monitoring so they just left me alone. I just wish that I had someone trustworthy here for support in case something does happen.

I get back to the office and check the cameras, but see nothing except horse tracks in the snow. Wait, there are no horses around here, where have the horse tracks come from? As I wonder if there are any animals around here that I did not know about, I keep watching the monitors while keeping an eye out for the strange housekeeper, but he is nowhere to be found. Time seems to be passing unbearably slowly as I deal with the anticipation of waiting for the unknown. At last I finally see what it was that had been bothering me. Riding a dark red mini horse with a giant coconut in one hand and the strangest weapon I have ever seen in the other is Joe! I am terrified as I remember that he is the one the stories were about. No one else could possibly look as intimidating as him. I know there is no use in running, so I continue to watch, waiting for my horrible fate.

The weapon is so strange that I am stunned and intrigued by it all at once. It is a long pole with a chain on the end of it, on the end of the chain is a plastic severed head wrapped in barbed wire and several broken Christmas bulbs. I cannot stop looking at this mysterious object that I know will eventually end my life. I hear a crash and my attention is drawn to the hallway, the strange housekeeper is back and he looks very frightened. He tells me he has made a horrible mistake and that he is sorry for what was about to happen. I look at him in confusion and wonder what he could possibly be talking about. I did not notice that anything was wrong in the building, so whatever his mistake is could not have been that big. My momentary surprise at the sight of the housekeeper made me forget about what I had seen in the monitor for a second. I glance back at the monitors and notice that Joe is no longer in view. I almost start to wonder if I was just hallucinating and did not see him at all. I just barely look back in time to see the severed head swinging towards the housekeeper's own head, confirming that what I saw on the monitor was, indeed, real. To my surprise, the weapon completely beheads him. Before I can consider the irony of this, Joe, still on his horse, turns his attention to me.

Now I realize that the housekeeper was trying to warn me in the email. Joe was here, and he was ready and waiting to kill me. As I sit in my chair, paralyzed with fear, my mind begins to race. I start to put together all the pieces of tonight's events. The other housekeepers could have been the first lives taken by him tonight, he could have been watching me all along. I wonder how long he had been on the campus or if he even left in the first place. I am unsure whether the housekeeper was working with him or if he was trying to help me all along, but I know for sure that he was on my side in the end. I would feel sorrow at the thought that I seemingly cost the housekeeper his life, but I have a feeling he would have died either way, regardless of his actions. I can only hope that he suffered no pain in his death, though my motivation for this thought is selfish, as I know I will die a similar death soon. Suddenly, I feel a strange sense of comfort at the thought of my death. Maybe I am just going insane from the fear, but at the moment I feel as if the afterlife might not be a bad option.

_This firsthand account of events was found in the middle of an office in a pool of blood. It appears to be printed off from a nearby computer. __It appears to be a firsthand account from the security guard who was on shift that night. After searching the entire campus, our investigators concluded that the bodies of the victims allegedly murdered by Joe may never be found, just as his previous victims had been. However, the bodies of the other housekeepers on shift that night were found in a nearby snow bank. They had been dismembered arranged in a sick and bloody display to say "Joe was here"._


	9. The Group of Friends

**Chapter Nine: The Group of Friends**

They say there was a killer who used to choose his victims from the old, deserted college just over the hill. Rumor has it he kept coming back, so they decided to just shut the entire facility down. Some say he is still there somewhere, waiting for his next victim, but I think they are just trying to scare the younger kids. I am too old to believe in that type of stuff, it is obviously just the result of boredom and having too much time on your hands.

If you must know how the story goes, they say he always showed up when his victims least expected it. Well, this makes sense of any killer, as you would not just go up and announce your intentions to murder your victims. They say he has never been caught. Of course he has never been caught, urban legends are not exactly something a person can catch. They say he only strikes at night. Wait, you mean that a killer would not want to be seen in daylight? Wow, now that is one shocking fact! The funny thing is, this is pretty much all they say about him. It seems like they really do not know much about him at all. That tends to happen when a story with absolutely no proof is passed down over the years, the lack of facts get mixed up and the reality that no one really knows the truth becomes more and more evident.

Still, I wonder what really is up there. Why is it that no one has taken ownership of a location that seemingly has so much potential? Why did the college really close down in the first place? My friends keep talking about going over there to spend a night in the college, just to see if there is anything weird there. I keep telling them that the rumors do not say it is haunted, just that there is some psychotic killer there. They do not seem to understand that if they believe the stories and rumors, that makes them slightly suicidal for wanting to go there. However, since there is most likely nothing there besides a few dead rats, it would be pretty funny to see them have to spend the night in that old dirty building. Maybe I should go with them just for my own amusement.

They keep asking me what I am so afraid of. The more I tell them that I am not afraid, but simply not amused by the idea of spending a night in a dirty old building, the more they laugh and say I am just scared of what is really up there. How do I convince them that there is nothing up there? How do I know for sure that there is nothing up there? I suppose the only way I can shut them up is if I go with them. I am not looking forward to spending the night in that filth, but at least I will not be the only one suffering. Maybe I will go with them just for the amusement of seeing them just as miserable as me.

Clearly, I have let my curiosity and slightly sadistic sense of humor get the best of me, because I am going with them to the college. I am still telling them they are going to have to spend the night on an old, dirty floor, but they seem to think they will not survive the night. Does this count as an assist for attempted suicide if I continue to encourage them to go? Or would this just be considered a merciful end to one's suffering due to the insane amount of stupidity going around at the moment?

We have arrived at the gate, I will admit it is a bit more intimidating than I expected it to be. This place does give off an energy that says something really horrible happened here. Plus, there is something that is actually a bit creepy about the way the gate seems to draw you in. If I am sure some conspiracy theorist has something to say about mind control drugs being planted in the gate right now. I keep telling myself it is just the cheap tacos I ate for dinner, but I cannot help but feel a bit nervous seeing the college in person. Everything seems darker here and the moon seems to have disappeared from the sky completely. Obviously, I have been listening to too many of those stories since I almost believe there is something evil waiting for us here.

Everyone else feels scared and nervous too, but being the intelligent human beings that we are, we all continue through the gates of the college. In the spirit of every bad movie cliché in history, the gate swings shut behind us without being touched. We get to the front entrance of the college and decide to split up and look for a good place to camp out for the night. None of us are willing to spend the amount of time it would take to search the entire property in one group. I am feeling a bit better, having come across nothing out of the ordinary, and I crack a joke about how this plan is the one that always gets people killed in the movies.

I enter the building and turn right down a hallway. I am surprised by how normal and clean it still looks after all these years of apparent abandonment. I start to think that maybe this is a setup. Thinking back the gate barely made a noise when we opened it and it was not locked. I laugh to myself as I think of how stupid I was to get sucked into a tourist attraction in my own town. The floors are shiny as if freshly waxed and the walls appear to be freshly cleaned. I flip a light switch just to see if it works, and sure enough, the lights have been cut. I am such an idiot, I have been suckered into entering a Halloween fun house, and it is not even October yet.

I turn a corner and find a doorway at the end of the hall. The sign on it says that it is a locker room. I enter, expecting to find cheaply made dummies hanging from the ceiling covered in fake blood or something similar. I laugh out loud as I see what is in front of me. Confirming my suspicions of a fun house is a room full of mirrors. Amused, I continue into the room, careful to look for any "zombies" that may be waiting, just so I can laugh in their faces and give them the finger.

I make my way to a clearing surrounded by mirrors. It appears to be the center of the room and I notice a dummy covered in "blood" is laying on the floor. On the lockers next to it is a message that reads "Joe's gonna kill you" in red paint. I take a step closer to the dummy and realize something strange. It is wearing the same clothes one of my friends was wearing when we came here tonight. I roll my eyes, realizing that they set me up, hoping to scare me. I shout "Nice try, guys" as I reach out a hand and shove the "body" laying on the floor in front of me over onto his back. I gasp and take a step back. This is the most incredible makeup job I have ever seen, his face appears to be completely ripped off.

Before I have time to realize that it is not makeup, I hear a sound from behind me. I look up and see a figure in a clown mask in the mirror in front of me. No, it is in ALL the mirrors around me. In his hand is the face of my friend, still dripping with blood. I turn to run, but I cannot remember which way is the real exit. I run straight into a mirror and fall backward, dropping my flashlight. I hear something that sounds like hooves coming towards me and look over to see the shadowy image of a dark red mini horse in one of the mirrors. I am frozen from fear and cannot even move a finger. What a horrible way to die, I am sure my story will be made into a movie one day. My family will get none of the royalties, as they will forget read the contract.

The figure in the clown mask opens a locker. I watch as a coconut falls to the ground. The clown-masked man does not seem to care. I watch as he brings a long pole with a chain on the end of it, on the end of the chain is a plastic severed head wrapped in barbed wire and several broken Christmas bulbs out of the locker. He moves it so that it is hovering over my head and hangs the fleshy remains of my friend's face on it. The blood is dripping over my own face now and I feel like I am about to pass out. The mini horse is blocking what I now see is the only exit. The masked man rests one foot on me to ensure that I do not move and bends down to pick up the coconut. He takes out a knife and I think he is ready to kill me. Instead, he cuts a hole in the coconut and sticks a straw with an umbrella on it inside. I cannot believe what I am seeing as the clown-masked man stands there drinking milk from the coconut. Finally, he drops the coconut. I turn and stare at it, as I know what is coming next. He raises the weapon on the pole up over his head and brings it down towards me. The last thing I see is my friend's face coming down towards my own out of the corner of my eye. Joe wins again.


	10. Joe vs The Harveys

**Chapter Ten: Joe vs. The Harveys**

It was late and Joe was getting bored. He had already killed off an entire small town that night, but somehow it just was not enough for him. The energy he was getting from the kills just were not enough to keep him content. He needed more victims and he needed them soon. He rode his mini horse through the countryside looking for victims, but it seemed as if he had killed off everyone in his previous attacks. He thought about checking out the college where he had had a lot of previous success, but then he remembered that they closed it down for good after the last time and no one would be there. He even had to give up living there after a while because of the lack of suitable victims he came across in the area. After going through every possible option at least twice and coming up completely blank, he knew he would just have to deal with the energy he already had. Comfort could not always be afforded to a mass serial killer these days, and he was more aware of this than he wanted to admit. Accepting defeat, he rode the mini horse to the top of a hill, prepared to rest for the night.

He had picked the hill for several reasons, the first being that it put him out of reach of any flooding. Despite growing up on a small island, he did not like water. Another reason he liked to rest on top of hills was the fact that he could see everything around him very easily. Not only did this make spotting potential victims very easy, but it also gave him pleasure to know that he was quite literally above them, as he knew he was on all other levels already. Whether it was intellectual, physical, or emotional, he was clearly far superior to anyone and anything around him. He sighed as he looked out over the hill, he knew he would be very bored tonight. He looked over at the skyline in the distance and it was then that he saw it. A faint, but large, area of light was glowing about a mile off. Joe had been through this area often enough to know that it was a warehouse. He wondered who could be stupid enough to stay around that late, knowing that there was a killer as vicious as him out there. Excited about the possibility of shedding more blood before the night was through, he jumped back on his mini horse and raced toward the warehouse.

As he approached the warehouse, Joe saw that the light was coming from small windows. He had never been this close to the warehouse before, as it had always been deserted as far as he knew. He stopped for a moment and just stared at the oddly shaped windows. They were all shaped like the frames of glasses. Figuring that the warehouse was just a new glasses factory, he went around to the entrance of it, looking for his first victim. When he got to the door, he noticed that it too had a cutout in the shape of glasses for a window. Clearly, whoever designed the building had quite the obsession with glasses. He did not remember seeing this odd design before and wondered for a moment when it had been made.

Joe had prepared for a battle with factory workers and for a moment he could not believe what he saw when he looked through the window of the warehouse. Inside he saw that there were hundreds of identical men, all hunched over a giant wrestling ring. The men seemed to be pulling more and more copies of themselves out of it. This was definitely not a glasses factory. If anything, it appeared to be a cloning factory. Attempting to catch them by surprise, he eased open and stepped inside. The men continued to work, not noticing someone had entered the warehouse. He paused for a second to plan his next move.

As Joe closed the door behind him upon entering the warehouse, it squeaked very slightly. Hearing the door, one of them men turned around to see who was there. Joe, surprised not by being noticed trying to sneak in, but by the identity of the man staring back at him. The man quickly drew the attention of his co-workers as Joe stared at him in disbelief for a moment. Within the short time that he had paused, Joe found that he was staring at an army of hundreds Harvey Whipleman clones, each one staring directly at him.

Without a word and in one swift motion, every single Harvey took off their glasses and threw them at him straight at him. Joe had become a dart board and the glasses were the darts. He had managed to deflect most of them, but he was hit with a few of them. It seemed that Joe was extremely outnumbered and actually overpowered for the first time in his entire life. Just then, Joe's mini horse came bursting through the window in the door, sending glass flying everywhere. Behind it, was a wagon full of coconuts, ready for use.

Joe was very grateful to see his faithful companion and even more grateful that the horse had brought him weapons to use. He jumped onto the wagon and began hurling coconuts at the army of Harveys, picking them off one by one. He had managed to take out the first several rows of Harveys when the wrestling ring suddenly started to shake. Smoke started pouring out of the ring. After a minute the smoke cleared and at least three hundred new Harveys exploded from the ring. Joe stared in confusion at them and attempted to plan his next move. It seemed the original pack of Harveys had been distracted by the new Harveys bursting out of the ring as well, as they looked at it in horror for a moment. After they had all hit the ground, the ring burst into flames. At once, all the Harveys turned their attention back to Joe and screamed at him, saying that he had ruined it all.

Having no idea what they meant, Joe starting hurling coconuts at random to eliminate as many Harveys as he possibly could. He was sure that they felt he was responsible for whatever they believed had happened. In his mind, his only hope was to take them all out before they could reach him. He had taken out about half of them before they finally reached him. They grabbed him and carried him to the ring like he was a sacrifice to the Harvey Whippleman God. He struggled against them to no avail. In the midst of all this his mini horse seemed to have vanished, leaving him to fend for himself. Upon tossing him into the flames, something happened the Harveys had not planned for. When Joe entered the pit in the ring, the entire ring exploded, sending the warehouse up in flames and all the Harveys running for their lives.

The last thing Joe saw before the ring exploded was a coconut wedged behind a lever. He finally realized what he had ruined. He sighed as he accepted that he had finally been defeated and was satisfied at the fact that it took a whole army of disguised unknown elements to do it. By sunrise, the warehouse had burned to the ground, leaving no survivors to be found in the ruins.


	11. The Reporter

**Chapter Eleven: The Reporter**

The higher-ups in my company think I am here simply to cover a reporting job on the victims of the Samoa Joe murders, but honestly, I have just been so fascinated by this story that I could not resist the opportunity to investigate it more thoroughly. Out of fear, I will only refer to him as "the monster" in the remainder of this report. Please do not confuse him with "The Monster" Abyss, who is believed to be responsible for a lot of chaos and murder that took place at the local insane asylum. I have been assured that it is completely safe here at the former site of the old college where the first victim was found. However, every one of the victims in this story also believed they were completely safe, so I must be very careful. Ever since the issues with lost information on the Shark Boy Vs Radioactive Creek Creature Number 42 and the lack of work done following the Cockroach Vince incident, we have been keeping track of all our information in well-documented files. These files are accounts of individual victims and their stories as we know them. I have been given the files of the previous victims in this case so that I can prepare myself as much as possible for my investigation. Everything seems to be going according to plan right now, so I will take a moment to fill you in on the details of what has taken place thus far in this gruesome story.

First, there was the security worker at a college. He had never heard any of the stories before, because at the time there was nothing to tell. He was working his job the same as he would any other day, but felt a little uneasy the entire day. If he would have listened to his instincts, maybe he would have survived. But he did not, so this does not matter. According to his files, he typed out his story in the moments before he died. In this story, he mentioned that his first evidence came in the form of a faint silhouette in the distance. Something about it was so terrible that it sent chills down his spine. He wanted to run, but he could not pry himself away from the image. That was his foolish mistake. Next he heard the whispers that seemed to come from the walls, unsure of what they were, he just…well, he just stayed there. I suppose he was not very bright, poor man. In a shocking sign of intelligence, he remembered that there was a zoom function on the camera and managed to get a closer look at the image on the screen. According to his account of these events, he first thought he was dealing with zombies. Maybe if he had been, he would have stood a chance. But no, he was not dealing with zombies, but instead a "Nation of Violence" as the report said. I wonder if seeing this monster creates some sort of hypnosis, as the victim claimed he was physically unable to flee. It was then that the chants became clear. "**Joe's gonna kill you**" was the phrase repeated over and over. This may have caused the victim to break free of his trance, but in any case, he states that it is too late to flee by this time. He was caught and slammed to the ground in an act that apparently busted his muscles. He struggled to stay conscious but in the end, this monster won the battle. The victim's body had not been recovered at the original time the investigation of this crime had closed.

The second victim was a woman investigating the attack on the security worker. Her file indicates she was staying in the college years after the attack on a month long search for clues to what had happened. She found the first victim, the security worker, in a cabinet in an office. His face had been carved in what appeared to be a tribal design. Apparently, this monster likes to make his attacks personal, and is leaving a calling card. It was on the last day of her investigation of the college that she, too, met her fate. She heard the sound of hooves, though there were no horses in the area, and turned around to find this monster sitting on a dark red mini horse with a giant coconut in his hand. She was smarter than the first victim, and tried to flee. However, she was caught on her way back inside the building and was lifted into the air and thrown down. What appeared to be a coconut was smashed over her head, fracturing her skull. This monster then took the pieces of broken coconut and began carving this same tribal design into her face. When her crew came to pick her up, they discovered her bags neatly packed by the road, her body was found in one of them.

Some time after these brutal killings, the college was opened again, this time with a massive security team disguised as housekeepers, this is where the third victim's story starts. He kept record of the events in a typed computer document as they were happening. According to his account, there was a strange housekeeper working the night of his murder. He was suspicious of this housekeeper the entire night and monitored his actions. This housekeeper turned out to be an informant of the monster, and was sending emails to him through a work computer. However, the housekeeper attempted to warn the victim in his final moments, leaving him a message that said "he is ready, he is waiting" in a tracked email document. After reading this, the victim went back to his office and checked the security cameras, he seen nothing except horse tracks, but remembering that there were no horses, found this to be a bit strange. It also seemed that the housekeeper had disappeared during this time. Continuing to watch the cameras, the victim saw the monster ride in on a dark red mini horse with a giant coconut in one hand and a very brutal weapon in the other. He knew he could not run, so he watched the cameras instead. He was stunned and intrigued by the weapon, which according to him is "a long pole with a chain on the end of it, on the end of the chain is a plastic severed head wrapped in barbed wire and several broken Christmas bulbs". He hears a crash in the hallway and looks out to see the strange housekeeper looking very frightened. The housekeeper tells the victim he has made a horrible mistake and is sorry for what he has done. The victim glances back at the monitors to see that the monster is gone from view. According to his account of this event, the monster completely beheads the housekeeper with his brutal weapon. I have to say, I appreciate the irony of beheading a victim with a severed head, this sick sense of humor is one of the things I find most interesting about this monster. The victim just has enough time to realize that the housekeeper was trying to warn him before meeting his own terrible fate. According to authorities, his account of these events was found in the middle of an office in a pool of blood. It appeared to be printed from a nearby computer. The bodies of the housekeeper and the security worker allegedly murdered by this monster were never found. However, the bodies of the extra security disguised as housekeeping staff that night were found in a nearby snow bank. They had been dismembered and arranged in a sick and bloody display that read "Joewas here".

The forth story involves a group of four friends who had heard the stories of all the previous victims and wanted to check out the then-abandoned college. This took place years after the last murders and the college had been shut down for good. All that was left was an old building. The victims in these files believed that these stories were made up to scare younger kids and keep people from messing around inside of the building. They planned to spend the night inside the college to see how true these stories really were. When they arrived at the gate, they noticed that the area gave off an energy that said something really horrible happened. Again, the intelligence of the human race shows its true self and these kids ignored their instincts and continued on anyway. It is said that everything was darker around that area and at night the moon seems to disappear from the sky completely. The inside of the building was very clean, cleaner than it should have been after being abandoned, and the unlocked gate made very little noise when opened. Inside, the floors were shiny, as if freshly waxed and the walls appeared to be freshly cleaned. However, the lights had been cut. This is no big surprise, why would someone maintain electricity in a place that was not supposed to be accessible to anyone? Only two of the bodies were recovered from the scene, both in a locker room full of mirrors. If it weren't so gruesome, it would look like a funhouse. The victims were found in the center of the room next to a set of lockers. The lockers had "**Joe's gonna kill you**" written in blood on them. One of the victim's faces was removed and, according to reports, had been placed on the weapon with the severed head that the monster used to kill both victims that were found, as well as some of the previous victims. The most recent victim in this case appeared to have tried to flee, but was confused by the mirrors. Based on an audio tape this victim had been keeping, it is believed that the monster wore a clown mask and drank from a coconut with an umbrella straw which he had opened with a tribal knife before finally killing him.

The fifth and final file is the account of a different type of victim. This is the tale of the monster himself meeting his end. He had just finished killing off a small town, but was looking for more. Word has it he rode his mini horse through the countryside looking for victims until he found a warehouse with windows in the shape of glasses. Figuring it was just a glasses factory, he went inside looking for victims. He had most likely prepared for a battle with factory workers and was unprepared to see hundreds of identical men, all hunched over a giant wrestling ring. The men seemed to be pulling out more and more copies of themselves. As the monster entered the building, the door squeaked and drew attention to him. According to the files, within seconds he would have been surrounded by an army of Harvey Whippleman clones, all of which took off their glasses and threw them at him like darts. At this point, the monster's mini horse came bursting through the window, towing a wagon full of coconuts behind it. The monster jumped onto the wagon and began hurling coconuts at the arm of Harveys, picking them off one by one. He managed to take out the first several rows of Harveys when the wrestling ring started to shake and smoke started pouring out of it. After the smoke cleared, hundreds of new Harveys exploded from the ring. After they all hit the ground, the ring burst into flames. Seeing this, all the Harveys screamed at the monster that he had ruined it all. It is said the monster did not understand what this meant and started throwing coconuts at random to eliminate as many Harveys as possible. According to the files he took out about half of them before they finally reached him. They grabbed him and carried him to the ring where they tossed him into the flames. At this point, the entire ring exploded, sending the warehouse up in flames and the Harveys all running for their lives. By sunrise, the warehouse had burned to the ground, leaving no known survivors. It was later discovered that a coconut had lodged itself behind a lever, which was the cause of the initial explosion the wrestling ring.

These files are supposed to help me, but they just make me more confused about who this monster really is. What drove him down this path of death and destruction in the first place? Did he have any connection to this college, which appears to be where he picked every one of his victims from until they closed it down. What was he hoping to accomplish in doing this? Did he believe what he was doing was right, or did he just do it for fun? I am not even sure if he was alive or dead when he claimed his first victim. What bothers me the most, though, is that half of the information in these files does not seem to have a source. It is as if the victims themselves told them from their graves, which some of them did not even have. Was this his doing? Is he out there somewhere trying to tell me his side of the story?

I am taking a break to run some water on my face in the bathroom. I am getting tired from all this thinking and this action helps to keep me awake. As I stare at my reflection in the mirror, there is one thing that keeps coming back to me. That chant, "**Joe's gonna kill you**", what makes it so chilling? OH MY GOD! He is right behind me! Where did he come from! How did he get…

_This was the audio file of a young reporter working the case of this area's most notorious killer. She was found in a bathroom facing a mirror with her head nearly removed and tribal carvings on her face. There is no sign of who or what may have done this._


	12. The Sarongs

**Chapter Twelve: The Sarongs**

When Joe started to wear his traditional Samoan sarongs, he knew that he would have a difficult time acquiring them in the long run. It was not because sarongs were hard to find, quite the opposite, there were plenty of areas to find a sarong. The problem was that he would not settle for just any sarong, it had to be the top quality Pacific Islander sarongs. He found that the something in the fabric in these sarongs made his powers slightly stronger. Plus, they were much more comfortable to wear.

Naturally, he decided that he needed to buy as many of these sarongs as he possibly could. Once he bought all the sarongs in the area, he set out on a quest to find out where these sarongs came from. Perhaps he could persuade the company to produce sarongs only for him. This last part, he knew he would have no issues with, no on ever said no to Joe.

As he traveled, he decided that he would buy the entire stock of sarongs from the company on his way. He filled the cart his mini horse pulled with sarong after sarong, in endless colors and prints. Eventually, he bought every sarong available and was told that he would have to wait for more to be produced at the factory. He had no issue with this, as he could not possibly use all the sarongs he had in the time it would take to make more anyway. He decided that he would see out the factory directly to ensure that no one got to his sarongs before he did.

There were more sarongs in production at that moment, but making them was a very long process. The type of fabric needed to make the sarongs was only found on the inside rim of an underwater volcano. This volcano was located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Joe did not realize it at the time, but the factory, located at the volcano, was experiencing a lot of difficulty. It seemed their boat driver, Fred, had chosen that moment to decide that he was being mistreated and go on strike. Fred was not a very bright man, so his interpretation of the word "strike" was to sit in the boat and refuse to cooperate with anyone who wanted him to drive it. With no one else to drive the boat, they had no choice but to hold up production while they attempted to negotiate with Fred.

If Fred had known who would be paying him a visit soon, perhaps he would have been more cooperative with his co-workers. He knew that they were under a lot of pressure to produce more sarongs because of the recent extreme spike in demand for them. He also knew that if he did not allow production to continue soon, the entire company may have to shut down. Unfortunately, the only fact that he cared about was that he was their only boat driver, so at the moment, that meant that he was calling the shots. His boss could do nothing but sit and watch the company struggle, as he knew he would never find anyone to replace Fred and that there was no way they could possibly meet Fred's demands.

Fred's demands were very interesting and seemingly nonexistent. He wanted a robot named Dave that would monitor the every move of whoever he wanted it to, he wanted a unicorn whose droppings were sparkly and magical, but strangest of all he wanted a machine that would take the unicorn droppings, feed them to ponies, and then take those now-magical ponies and launch them through the air. He called this last one a Pony Bomb and claimed it resulted in sparkly, rainbow gunk that was actually pony blood being splattered over every surface it touched.

Despite Fred's odd ways of thinking, it must be noted that he had been a very good worker up until that point. He had never missed a delivery or pickup, never complained about his job, and never created any problems for anyone. Perhaps if he had complained about what he claimed was mistreatment to begin with, he would not have had to resort to such tactics as a strike at that time. However, these claims were not unjustified. In light of the recent demand for faster production, people had become very short tempered. Since Fred was the one who drove them to and from the volcano, he was the person they saw the most. As a result, Fred was the person they took out their anger on the most.

When Joe arrived at the loading dock that lead to Fred's boat, he had no idea that there was a strike. However, as always, he was ready to use at least as much force as necessary to get what he wanted. As he saw the crowd gathered around the boat and heard someone screaming about ponies, he began to question whether or not he had come to the right place. The one thing he was completely sure of was that he was going to kill someone before the end of the day, and any one of these extremely irritating people seemed like an excellent choice at that point.

Joe had planned on killing the seemingly insane man who was screaming about ponies in the boat first, until he saw that his mini horse was acting strangely every time the ponies were mentioned. He decided that maybe this man was not insane after all, but was just speaking of something that was supernatural or paranormal. He noticed that his mini horse was becoming more and more excited as the man spoke of the ponies, because of this, he decided to spare the man for the time being.

The reason Joe's mini horse was reacting to the mention of ponies came from the fact that unknown elements recognized the mention of each other. The mini horse had been possessed shortly after Joe bought the college as a way for other evil unknown elements to spy on Joe safely. The horse and Joe quickly formed a bond and the evil unknown elements decided to form an alliance and stay loyal to Joe from that point on.

When Joe approached Fred, he used a very rare power to persuade him to take the boat to the volcano. Joe decided that he would actually be nice for once and tell Fred that he would get his Pony Bomb just as soon Joe arrived back at his mini horse and loaded all the sarongs onto the cart. Fred was not sure whether it was intimidation or actual persuasion that made him take Joe on the boat, but whatever it was, he knew he would get his pony bomb soon. The rest of the workers just stared on in disbelief and did not put up a single fight or protest while they rode off on the boat, this was just the way Joe wanted them to react.

When Joe arrived at the volcano, he was surprised to find that the workers there were waiting for him. It seemed that this factory was being run by evil unknown elements who had been making the sarongs specifically for Joe in the first place. Joe was somewhat unhappy with this, as he preferred to work only with his mini horse. However, he did like the sarongs and knew that, although he could take out every single one of them, he could not make more sarongs himself so he decided to just accept the help he was apparently being given.

As Joe loaded all the sarongs onto the boat with the help of Fred, he began to wonder if Fred was also an unknown element. Fred did show the signs of being in contact with something supernatural or paranormal. However, he did not appear to be strong enough to be a victim of an unknown element possession. Nevertheless, Joe found him to be much more bearable than the rest of the people he had encountered at the dock.

When Joe got back to the dock, he immediately loaded all the sarongs into the back of the cart at a very fast pace. He had every intention of killing everyone there and leaving and soon as possible. As he loaded the last of the sarongs into the cart, he noticed a small ball in the corner. He looked at it and noticed that it was filled with tiny little ponies. He nearly smiled as he realized that his mini horse had actually created a Pony Bomb.

As Joe thought about what to do with the Pony Bomb he decided that he would keep his word and give the Pony Bomb to Fred. He was very sure to warn Fred not to use it until he was out of sight, just in case something actually happened. When Fred saw it, he literally cried tears of joy, at which point Joe and the other workers simply looked at him in confusion.

Joe knew that it was definitely time to leave the dock and left Fred to cry over his Pony Bomb alone. As he rode off on the mini horse, he heard a faint explosion. He looked back to see a huge, sparkly, rainbow colored cloud of smoke rising into the air. He reached down and patted his mini horse in appreciation, certain that he had taken part in killing all those irritating workers. In that moment, he was almost proud of the pathetic individual that was known as Fred.

Back at the dock, the factory workers had quite a scene to deal with when they got back from their shifts at the volcano. They knew that something had happened when Fred was there to pick them up on time and he was looking very happy. When they arrived at the dock the found the entire area had been covered in a sticky, sparkly, rainbow colored substance and there was not a single worker around. When they asked Fred what happened, he simply said "ponies" and started laughing hysterically. They had a hunch, but they never actually found out what happened to all those workers that seemingly disappeared that day.


End file.
